<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>KINKTOBER 6 | Mirrors | Roronoa Zoro x Reader by TessaJaeger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860600">KINKTOBER 6 | Mirrors | Roronoa Zoro x Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaJaeger/pseuds/TessaJaeger'>TessaJaeger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Hotel Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Lemon, Mirror Sex, Mirrors, One Shot, Self-Insert, Sex, Short One Shot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:55:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaJaeger/pseuds/TessaJaeger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 6: Mirrors. A self-insert fem!Reader one-shot featuring Roronoa Zoro. I DO NOT OWN RORONOA ZORO OR ONE PIECE. For mature readers only. Minors DNI.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro &amp; Original Female Character(s), Roronoa Zoro &amp; Reader, Roronoa Zoro/Original Character(s), Roronoa Zoro/Original Female Character(s), Roronoa Zoro/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>KINKTOBER 6 | Mirrors | Roronoa Zoro x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>KINKTOBER 2020 Day 6: Mirrors. I guess… some sort of resort getaway? This is a prompt I couldn’t naturally set a scenario for (honestly, for any character who would have gotten picked for it, so it may not feel very canonically fitting). And as I stated in an earlier writing, I’m out of sexy/cool ways to put a condom on in my writings, so pretend it isn’t something to be concerned with. Minors DNI.</p><p>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6wQ0D0D6zz2z50SlEVuusW">RECOMMENDED ACCOMPANYING PLAYLIST (open in new tab to go to Spotify)</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Vain” isn’t one of the words that would come to your mind when thinking of Roronoa Zoro, but sitting alone on the giant bed in this hotel suite surrounded by gilded mirrored walls waiting for him to come back with some water, you begin to feel a little self-conscious and wonder who exactly the mirrors are for. You stare up at the ceiling… <i> Oh.. mirrors there too. </i></p><p>Being surrounded by your own gaze is.. somewhat disconcerting. You lean back against the cushioned headboard. You focus on your own body, avoiding the walls around you. You’re pulling your socks off when he comes back, the room suddenly filled with green-haired reflections, swearing and holding two half-full glasses of water. </p><p>“Did you have a.. spilling problem?” you ask, frowning at the sloshed cups.</p><p>“Maybe. I kinda couldn’t remember which room was ours so I had to, uh, run around a little,” he says gruffly, sitting beside you. </p><p>You try not to laugh as you take the water from him, but you’d guessed as much. “You could have just taken tap from the bathroom,” you say as you take a sip, trying and failing to hide your amused tone. </p><p>Zoro frowns into his cup. “I wanted to find fresh, whatever, mineral water from the kitchens,” he says. “You know, make it all special.”</p><p><i>Shit. He really was trying. </i> And you put you glass down and take his broad shoulders in your hands, rubbing his arms up and down in a comforting massage. “I think you did wonderfully,” you say. “This hotel is gorgeous. And this suite…”</p><p>You try to find something confident to say, but Zoro puts his hand over yours and looks up with a proud grin. “Most deluxe romantic honeymoon suite they had.”</p><p>
  <i>Was it… romantic? Really? </i>
</p><p>You let it go, and nod. “It’s beautiful.” You look around the room, catching his eye in the mirror making the wall by the door. </p><p>“<i>You’re</i> beautiful, fuck,” he says, keeping his eyes on you in the mirror and kissing your hand on his arm “And you’re gonna see it like this.”</p><p>You blush at him in the mirror, suddenly realizing what he means. “I don’t really .. know…”</p><p>“Well, I’ll show you then.”</p><p>In the reflection, you watch Zoro put his own glass down, and lean fully forward to wrap you in an embrace. You pull him back, down onto the bed with you, and stroke his chest as he envelops you, fingers tickling down the small of your back. You pull him in for a kiss, gentle and sweet, but when Zoro kisses you back, he returns it deeper. His tongue pushes past your lips, and fingers dig into your spine, pushing you firmly against him.</p><p>“Well, someone’s getting excited now,” he says with a sly rumble in the edge of his voice.</p><p>“I just don’t wanna waste the room,” you say, moving your attention down to his shirt, but your heart has been racing since he walked back in the room, fuck, since you both walked through the building doors.</p><p>“Say less, baby.”</p><p>He beats you to it, sitting up and sitting over you to pull the shirt off, straddling you on the bed. You look up at him, at the mirrors to your left and right reflecting his broad muscles. You fumble, pulling your dress over your head. There’s urgency and something vicious in his movements now, and his firm, calloused hands cup your face and pull you into a kiss when you sit up. His hands travel down, attacking your bra clumsily behind your back. You laugh a little in his mouth as you help him unfasten it, enjoying the delicious familiarity of his salty taste and rough touch of his sun-beaten skin under your kisses.</p><p>“Lean back,” he whispers, clumsily kissing down your neck, over your chest and down your stomach, grabbing your panties and pulling them down.</p><p>You look at him, watching his back in the mirror behind the two of you, his muscles flexing and moving as he pulls his own pants off and nestles between your legs. The real Zoro looks up, moving into your line of sight, and you look at him.</p><p>“Lean back,” he says again, and you rest your head back into the pillows – not a rest for long, because his mouth immediately covers your pussy as he begins to eat you out. You arch your back, grinding your hips into his face, reaching for his hair to pull you close as his tongue runs up and down over you. Zoro lets out a groan into your center.</p><p>“You taste so good.”</p><p>Three- sword technique means that with all the training to fight holding a weapon with his mouth, Zoro could eat you out for hours without his jaw tiring if he wanted to. He moves from your folds down to your entrance, running his tongue almost teasingly before dragging it back up, dipping around your clit, and then back down. You writhe as his tongue moves relentlessly into you, and stare up at the mirrored ceiling, breathless and flushed. You see the two of you, from an angle you’ve never seen. Your chest rises and falls, and below your stomach, Zoro’s shock of green hair moves back and forth over your pussy. It doesn’t look real, it doesn’t seem like this is really happening to you, the view before your eyes separate from the delicious sensations shooting up through your body. </p><p>Here on the blankets the heat coiling below your stomach burns hot. You watch your mouth open, hear the cry of his name from your lips as his large fingers curve over your sensitive clit, coming back and forth faster and faster as his tongue dances across your folds. The sensations ripple across your body. </p><p>He looks up at you, and sees your eyes fixated on the ceiling. “This sorta thing is working for you,” he mumbles into your pussy, giving a lick from the base up to the nub of your clit that makes you shiver and push your hips back into the bed.</p><p>“..N…not really,” you force out, a little embarrassed, lost in the persistence of his touches over you and into you.</p><p>“Not a question,” Zoro says, kissing the sensitive spot where your inner thigh rises into your groin. You twist under his grip and he moves to the other leg, giving another sloppy kiss there. “You’re so wet down here already, baby.”</p><p>His voice is hot, sending ripples up through your body from your pussy, sensitive waves that drive your body into the bed, feeling his skilled fingers and tongue working away at you, rubbing over your clit and into your entrance. You swallow, throat suddenly dry, as the heat builds in your head, staring into your own eyes no matter which way you turn your head.</p><p>All the Zoros in the room straighten up, coming toward all of you, hands slowly circling down over your clit and massaging your pussy even as his mouth abandons it. His cock, hard and heavy, brushes against your thigh and you shiver with excitement into his touch. His strong fingers slip slowly out of your hole but move up to your clit, rubbing slowly and firmly. He kisses your mouth, wet with him and with you, and you groan softly into him, slowly bucking your hips in small awkward motions against his hand, trying to pull him closer to you.</p><p>“Ride me, baby,” Zoro growls, and you scramble out to climb over him, positioning yourself on top. He guides his cock to your entrance and holds onto your hips as you sink down fully onto the length of his cock. You gasp as he fills you, the angle creating pressure inside as you adjust to the sudden presence, deeper than his exploring tongue and hands. You start slow, shallow thrusts of your hips, somehow cold and hot at the same time as the wetness of your arousal and the teasing of his mouth meet. It fully gives way to a delightful pleasure as you rock back and forth over him. </p><p>Anywhere you look as you twist your head, swaying in pleasure, you see you, you see Zoro, his thick hands grabbing onto your waist, too many hands in the mirrors, balancing you as you adjust onto his cock. You look at yourself, eyes wide in the mirror as the sensations driving immediately to your core makes you squirm, back arching and hips pushing down onto him. </p><p>It’s so lewd, it’s so fucking dirty, but watching Zoro’s cock slide in and out of your stretched pussy, makes you feel even hornier, ride him even harder. </p><p>“Look at you, baby,” he says below you, and when you catch his eyes in the mirror next to you, his face is tense with lust. “You’re so fucking beautiful.”</p><p>He takes hold of your right hand with his left, and starts driving up into you even faster. You cry out and fall forward on him, trying to brace yourself with the other hand as he jerks up into you, hitting a shallower angle at first. You wiggle over him and something shifts, something makes him hit it, a spot deep inside you that makes you tighten your pussy and let out a moan that’s almost a scream.</p><p>“You’re so wet, so fucking tight and wet,” Zoro says in your ear. “I love watching you like this, baby, I love how you see – how I – see you – ”</p><p>He drives his words home with hard thrusts, and you feel your walls clench over him, feel your heartbeat race and blood pulse with every pound. </p><p>“ – you’re so beautiful,” he forces out, and moves his right hand to your filled pussy, thrusting a finger back on your clit and pushing as he moves faster and faster up in you. </p><p>You sit back up and throw your head back. You catch your eyes again in the mirror above, watching your mouth fall open, the lewdness of your face as you feel Zoro move inside you, driving you so close to the point of release. You watch and feel as he fucks you, trying to bounce your hips but essentially useless contribution against his strength. </p><p>You squirm over him and stare at the mirror, his face clouded in desire and staring into the eyes of your own reflection, feeling the heat at the base of your stomach burning hotter and hotter with every stroke into you. You watch your mouth open wider, hear the reverberation of your own voice in your throat as you cry out, a jagged sound that comes out of you with every jerk of Zoro’s cock upward into you, every grip of his fingers slamming you down, firm on top of him. You see as his hands clench at you, grabbing at your skin, leaving red streaks in their wake that will become bruises tomorrow, feeling the pain flare and fade on you.</p><p>The hot, heavy feeling builds higher and hotter inside you as he slides in and out of your wet pussy, fucking you, harder and harder, drilling up into the most sensitive of your core.</p><p>“I’m – I’m really close,” you say, out loud to your own reflections above. You snap your head down. Zoro’s eyes follow, down from the you in the mirror to the you riding his cock before him. </p><p>“Oh, baby,” Zoro groans. “I’ll make you come.”</p><p>His hand grips your hip, and you lean back, prepared for him to keep thrusting into you again and again, but he instead offers a light spank to the side of your ass. “Get on all fours.”</p><p>Zoro pulls his cock from you and you falter, almost falling as you brace your hands to the bed beside him, reeling and empty and suddenly sore, your pussy hot and throbbing without him. “Baby –” </p><p>“Don’t worry, don’t worry, I won’t leave you hanging like this,” he says, his voice struggling through panting breaths. You roll off him, trying not to watch the never-ending reflections of your limbs in an awkward position like this. Zoro sits up and kneels behind you as you crouch, head bent, staring into the fistfuls of bedspread clutched in your hands.</p><p>“Baby, look up, look at you,” he says softly, right hand on your shoulder offering a quick pinched massage of comfort as he steadies himself. You look up and meet your reflection in the mirror before you, bent over, with Zoro holding his cock behind you. You watch the you in the mirror shake your ass just a little, just swaying in need of him, and he looks up, flashing you a devilish smile. </p><p>“Ah – ” you cry out, and watch your face, already sleek and sweaty, slack into an expression of delight as he slides his thick cock inside you again. He runs his finger along your slit, pushing your pussy wide as he makes his way back up to your clit, and your hips jerk as he pushes inside, his hips snug against your ass. You arch your back, watching your ass rise in the air in the mirror before you, and Zoro begins thrusting again, putting both hands on your hips and digging his fingers in. He leans back and fucks you faster than before, plunging deep. </p><p>You curl inside, tighter and tighter, watching your mouth fall open with cries tumbling over each other, feeling your thighs ache and quiver, watching your knees shake against the bed. Zoro’s expression grows tight and fierce, a face which immediately collapses when he meets the reflection of your eyes.</p><p>“Oh, <i>shit</i>,” he says, slamming hard into you, squeezing your ass. “I’m gonna come, baby.”</p><p>You throw your head back, watching from above as Zoro clutches at your skin, rocketing into you. The sight makes you shiver and toss your head back down, leaning fully into the sheets with your ass in the air as he pounds faster, fucking you harder as his cock twitches inside you.</p><p>“Me – me – too,” you pant as you feel the franticness rise in his motions.</p><p>“Fuck, come on, baby, look up,” you hear cutting through the clouds of sensation rolling through your body, and you obediently turn your head to the side. Next to you, in the mirror, your eyes are half-open, thighs shifting against each other with the force of Zoro’s thrusts. The skin where he grabs you is red, indented with the grip of his fingers, and your inner thighs are damp and glistening. A hot, demonic aura drives him forward, pumping deep and fast, but he looks like a god, leaning back and staring at the you in the ceiling with wild lusty eyes. You gasp and shudder, trying to push against him and feed your body the last bit of pleasure to trigger release.</p><p>“<i>Fuck,</i>” Zoro roars again, and thrusts inside you as rippling waves of move faster and faster through you until it becomes an endless flow, the heat sliding through you to your core. You close your eyes and cry out as he comes, and give in to the explosion of heat through you. Your orgasm trips over his as it spreads warmth through your body. Zoro shakes against you. </p><p>When you collapse into the sheets, hot and sticky and catching your breath, you open your eyes to focus on the real Zoro in front of you, and he is staring only at you. </p><p>“It’s really you this time,” you murmur, half-joking, lacing your fingers through his. He grins cheekily, somehow still such a dashing smile even sleepy and out of breath, and kisses the tips of your fingers. </p><p>“And it’s really you, just as perfect.”</p><p>You nestle into him, adjusting just a little onto your back. Over his shoulder, the reflection of the two of you beams down, the intimacy of your two forms tenderly knit together making you slightly shiver with desire even in this state of calm. <i>Maybe a little bit of vanity isn’t so bad,</i> you think, letting your eyes roam over you and Zoro from above.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I kind of wanted to make it a bad joke about him checking into the wrong room but.. didn’t end up working in the end. See you tomorrow :)  * SEE MY CARRD IN MY PROFILE FOR INFORMATION ABOUT MAKING REQUESTS *<br/>(Comments are automatically set to "moderated" on all stories just so I can ensure there are no inappropriate spoilers or spam, but I approve all otherwise; please don't be shy to say something!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>